Love and Blood
by syxstyx
Summary: Jonathan finally has his sister with him, now all he needs is his brother by their side. Seriously dubcon. Think before you read. Please. This was a project I was working on back in 05/15 and have not touched it since 09/15. It is an incomplete work and it will most likely stay that way. I figured I might as well post it somewhere while it collects dust on my computer.
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight poured through the portrait window, filling the room with its golden glow. The walls lit up around them and with a heavy sigh, she looked down at her angel. Against her side, warm and familiar, she felt his laugh. The sudden rumble in his chest caressing her and filling her with absolute delight. If she turned, she would see his contagious smile. Clary swiped her finger across his lower lip. He bit her and tugged her finger into his mouth. Soft wetness stroked her digit before she slid it out and stuck it in her own mouth.

With a sigh, she released her finger and him a knowing look. He pouted in return. "Well…? I think it's safe to say-"

"Clary, no. I can't, _won't_, hurt you again." His voice was like a roar of thunderclouds; it gave Clary chills. Since the mishap with heavenly fire, Clary found herself wanting Jace so much more_. The call to angel blood_, Magnus had said. And it seemed likely. Not that Clary was an expert; she tended to disagree with the thoughts of her elders, but in this case perhaps they knew more.

"Its good practice for you," she replied, her lips returning to his neck. She breathed in his scent; sunshine, soap, fire, and Jace. "Tomorrow, fishnets," she promised.

Clary left before he could see the disappointment on her face. It was everything she could do to stop the heavy weight forming from crushing her. _She_ had done this to him. _She_ had filled him with heavenly fire. _She_ had set him ablaze in the flames of heaven. _She_ had no reason to feel this way.

Jace was home and whole again. There were no traces of Lilith buried deep in his skin, no traces of Sebastian lurking in the expressions on his face; just warm golden Jace.

Clinging on to that thought, Clary traced invisible patterns on the Institute walls, slowly making her way down to the library. As the halls began to close in towards her destination, she heard whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

Jocelyn watched Maryse closely. The woman was a bundle of open nerves; drained of all energy, one wrong push and everything threatened to collapse. In the library, she felt little peace. And when she closed her sore eyes, images as clear as day burned through her lids.

Clarissa Adele Fairchild

Her daughter was _missing_. Her daughter was _gone_.

"Jocelyn," Without looking up, she knew that Luke was hovering, "They say that the tracking spell has finally produced promising results. They found Clary." Not, _they found Clary's body_. Jocelyn tried to be thankful for that, but after what happened to Jace, she couldn't feel even a glimmer of hope.

"That has to be good news!" Isabelle Lightwood pushed herself against the side of the armchair.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jonathan Morgenstern, you are a devious man" She looked up at him, her emerald eyes framed by thick lashes. She let a small smile play on her lips before sliding away from him. Clary had spent all morning pressed against his taut body. The two of them contently watching a slasher movie, the thick rivets of commercial fake blood making Clary laugh into his chest. And all of yesterday, Jonathan had taken her out, had brought her back to _The Bone Chandelier_ to remind her of their past together.

Now, here in the living room of Jonathan's nifty little home, Clary was convinced. Sauntering over to the kitchen, she could feel Jonathan's heavy gaze on her. His shirt came up just beneath the soft globes of her ass and she knew, as he slipped back down into the couch, he had very much appreciated her choice of panties. He should, he had been the one to pick out the silky crème undergarments. There was also a matching bra, but Jonathan had convinced her not to wear it at all. And who was she to deny him?

Playing with a curl, Clary leaned against the dark countertops and bit her nail thoughtfully. Jonathan had made a damn good argument. Jace would never be safe with holy fire in his veins, and though their bond was severed, it didn't mean Jonathan wanted him any less. Jonathan and Jace were brothers in arms. They had come to an understanding. No. No that was wrong. Jace-

A hand pulled away Clary's hand from her mouth. The gentle tug made her look up into obsidian eyes. "What have I said about biting, little sister?" She grinned. Jonathan was being playful with her. He bought her hand down to the counter and pressed against her. His shirt lifted and the edge of the counter bit into the soft flesh of her stomach.

"No biting; unless, of course, it's you I'm biting." His other hand traveled to her hip. His hands felt cool against her heated flesh.

"No biting unless it's me or Jace," He corrected and swatted teasingly at her ass. Clary bit back a moan and pressed herself into his open hand. Jonathan pressed his lips to Clary's hair. He released her hand and tipped Clary's head back until the top touched his chest. He gazed down at her knowingly and put his lips to her forehead. Neither of them moved, just enjoyed the feeling of closeness.

Swatting at her again, he pulled away. Clary watched him as he returned to the couch. Waving a hand at her, Clary knew he wanted her to get dressed. Call to him. Make him join. Clary couldn't agree to that though. She wanted to get away from Jonathan as much as she wanted him closer.


	4. Chapter 4

Returning to the living room, Clary was dressed. She still wore Jonathan's shirt, the soft cotton comforting her in an odd sort of way. Her dark jeans rolled into a pair of charcoal grey boots Jonathan insisted on buying her. He did that often, buying her whatever he set his eyes on. The thing was, Clary preferred his shirts to her own. The smell of clean Jonathan, of darkness, night, and wicked dreams. It also reminded her of his careful touches, the way he caressed her like she was the world. Maybe in his eyes, she was.

Jonathan was resting against the couch. His eyes were closed and his breathing was light. If Clary wanted to, she could snuff out his life. Why would you even think about that? He's your brother. Clary dropped to her knees beside and rested her head against his thigh. He didn't stir even the slightest. Feeling dizzy, she watched the rhythm in which Jonathan's chest rose and fell. She slid her eyes shut and nuzzled her face against the denim of his jeans. A hand touched her face moments later. Jonathan watched her, his dark eyes hazed with something Clary couldn't quite make out.

"Clarissa? What's wrong, little sister?"

She saw him as he was. His snowy hair fell about his face like a halo, the dark inking on his pale flesh giving him life, his eyes…. "It was nothing," Wrong thing to say. His beautiful face turned on her in a flash, "Actually, I was wondering about Jace."

"Jace? You miss him?"

"Yes," The words escaped her lips before she could cling to them. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of Jace. She missed her angel, missed his smile, and his laugh. When she fell asleep at night, she dreamt of the boy. It was in her dreams that she clung to the shimmer of daylight more than the comforting oblivion. "But you know. You have to know Jonathan." And he did.

He sat up and lifted Clary from her knees. Resting on his lap, she curled into his heat. Jonathan may have demon blood, Lilith's blood, coursing through his veins, but it didn't make him any less alive. He placed a hand to her cheek, feeling the soft flesh, and pecked her there.

Stop. Think Clary. You have to know this isn't-

"What are you thinking about now?"

Drawing a shaky breath, Clary pressed herself against him. She spread her knees so that she was straddling him, and drew him closer. There was nothing but cloth between them, and it still didn't feel close enough. She needed something. She didn't know what exactly, but it was gnawing at her insides.

"You are all that fills my thoughts."

"I'm all that fills that pretty little head of yours, my sister?"

With a jerky nod, he claimed her lips. They fell off the couch in a tumble. Both of them compelled together, moved together. He lifted off her shirt, _his_ shirt, and kissed the vulnerable flesh hidden beneath it. Her lips parted in ecstasy, green eyes meeting obsidian as he licked her skin, trailing down. Her fingers flew to the clasp of her bra, desperate to have his lips, his tongue elsewhere. Jonathan pressed a smile into her stomach.

"This is counterproductive, little sister. If you want me, then we need our brother here as well." With reluctance, he drew away. She wanted to scream. No. This is good. Space is good for a clear head. Clary gripped his wrist and tugged him close again.

"I want you both. But I need you now."

Clary didn't know how, and she honestly didn't care, but they were upstairs in his room. A predatory look consumed his face and he threw her down into his sheets. His hands formed cages around her wrists as he took control of her mouth. Pressing them high above her head, his hands slid down her arms, down her chest, down to her hips. His lips had followed, leaving flushed skin wherever he kissed, licked, and nipped. Clary squirmed under him when he parted her knees again. His hot breath heated her, Clary felt as if her heart was going to escape, and he dipped between her spread legs. She jerked up when his mouth opened on her. The pressure was enough to make her cry out, but with her panties cutting off direct contact, she found herself groaning and pressing closer. Her body demanded all of him and on her own terms.

"Little sister," he breathed into the wet material, "Tell me what you want."

His thumbs hooked into the band and slowly brought them down. His lips pecked at the bare skin, tingles ran up and down Clary's spine. Air refused to come to her now, and her chest heaved with anticipation. Jonathan caught her eyes and grinned. It was a real grin that brightened his face. His teeth pulled the panties down the rest of the way, and then she was bare before him.

"Tell me Clarissa."

He stroked her soft flesh, whispers of breath fanned her there, and she closed her eyes. She refused to open them. Jonathan continued on though, a single finger testing her as it slid into the tight wetness. He was carefully slow in his ministrations, each movement dragging out a strangled moan from Clary. Her face was hidden by her hands, the slender fingers curled into claws as she gasped out again. And when Jonathan removed his finger from her slick heat, she was terrifying.

Her hands grabbed at him, pulling him back down to finish the job. An odd noise tore out her chest when he bent to lick at her. He continued, focusing on what she loved. Her moans filled the space around them, and he took them encouragingly. He slipped two fingers into her while his tongue circled her bundle of nerves. Her whimpers were as delicious as she was and Jonathan nipped at the wet flesh presented to him. Clary bucked beneath him. A hand held her lower half down to his attentions.

Too soon, Clary ran out of breath and cried out. Her nails were firm on Jonathan's head. She cried out at the flick of his tongue and then let out a deep contented sigh.

"I can hear angels singing"

Jonathan chuckled and kissed her flesh, his eyes capturing Clary's. "I can confirm on the angel singing in front of me." He laid himself on top of her and set open mouthed kisses to her neck. "You never told me what you wanted, little sister."

"That's because I never have to with you. You give me everything, even the things I never thought to ask for."


	5. Chapter 5

Jace could hardly believe his eyes. Innocent precious Clary was on her knees in front of him, a gag fit between her lips, a blindfold knotted through her curls, a collar secured around her throat and the chain leash hanging between her pert breasts. Jonathan stood behind her, his dark eyes focused on Clary. She scooted towards him, blind to the world around her. Swallowing, his eyes latched to her mouth. The black ball gag parted the red lips, a dribble of drool escaped and Jace didn't stop himself when he ran a finger to catch the liquid. Clary made a noise muffled under the gag.

"What the hell, Jonathan? What the hell did you do?" His voice was tight, desperate to hide the arousal that was just beneath the surface. The girl before him was the stuff of dreams, her body a sacred temple Jace had only visit once before. He wanted to be a more devoted follower, but with heaven's flames burning in his veins, it was nearly impossible.

"Absolutely nothing, little brother. Clarissa came to me, asked me to help her. She wanted this, wanted us. Am I wrong to indulge her?"

"Yes! Why in the hell would she want this?" _Want you?_ It was unspoken, but by narrowed onyx eyes, it was obviously heard loud and clear. Jonathan could feel Jace's disapproval, but that didn't stop him.

"Our little sister wants what she wants. I will not stop her from getting exactly what she desires." Jonathan pressed his hands into her skin, stroking and cupping the supple flesh beneath them. His fingers dipped to touch her wet heat and caught her juices. Bringing his fingers up, he showed Jace their slick coating. "And what she desires, what she has explicitly asked from me, is this. She wants both you and me." His fingers brushed against her hard nipples, spreading the slick against her, his lips pressing against her collarbone.

Jace shuddered at the sight of her wetness. Jonathan pressed the chain into Jace's hands, his eyes daring him to take it. He gripped the chain tightly, white knuckles brushing Clary's exposed skin. He let out a grumble, his mouth watering at the sight of her. Jonathan leaned back, letting Clary fill all of Jace's vision.

She pressed her face down into his denims, nose brushing along the growing bulge. Hot breath hit his groin and Jace bit back a moan when Clary's mouth pressed harder, searching. Jace fisted a hand into her curls. Her own hands searched blindly for his zipper. Then began the process of slow, drawn out movements. Jeans were tugged down and thrown off to the side. Boxers were slid down mid-calf. Jonathan leaned in, his hand gently removing the bit from Clary's lips. He tilted her head up and untied the blindfold, her emerald eyes gazing up at him adoringly. Jonathan lingered only a moment, breathing in the scent of her, before leaning back and allowing his little sister and little brother room. Clary ducked her head down and licked at Jace's exposed erection. Her lips caressed him lovingly. Jonathan took the silk and slid it over Jace's eyes, blocking his view of the siblings.


	6. Chapter 6

They were sprawled out on the soft grass, peaceful, speaking in hushed tones. Jace couldn't help but wonder, if Clary – the real Clary – would see this as a betrayal. A betrayal to everyone. Of course she would. She sat on his lap, leaning her head against his shoulder, with her legs propped up on Jonathan's lap. His hand was positioned on her ankle, thumb rubbing reassuring circles into the flesh there. Clary was saying something. Her pink lips forming words he couldn't hear.

The rush of guilt hit him and he stood up quickly, knocking Clary to the ground. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with disbelief. There was something else entirely in Jonathan's.


End file.
